A back-end network may include back-end network devices (e.g., small cells, femto cells, etc.) that communicate to provide connectivity to an external network. A back-end network may correspond to a non-line-of-sight (NLOS) network in which traffic may be transmitted via the back-end network devices when connectivity to an external network (e.g., a cellular network) is not available. For example, back-end network devices are sometimes deployed under rooftops, in dense building clutters, etc. where connectivity to the external network may not be available. The transmission of traffic may be assigned to particular bands (e.g., frequency ranges) in a spectrum. As network bandwidth demands increase, the amount of bandwidth provided over the particular bands may be insufficient to support the transmission of traffic.